A Second Chance
by Magarooski1124
Summary: CS AU: After growing up in Storybrooke with her parents, Emma Nolan was starting to get antsy. She loves her job, she loves her son and she couldn't be happier, yet she knew something was missing. So when she heard Killian Jones was back in town, maybe just maybe...he was who she had been waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is my very very first CS AU ever and I'm not sure how it's going to go or if anyone is going to like it. I have at least one more chapter that's already written, but it really depends on the feedback if I continue this so please let me hear it! Good or bad! Here we go!**_

 **Chapter 1**

David Nolan tried to focus on his crossword as he enjoyed his short-stack, but it was difficult when his daughter was sitting across from him, clearly distracted and bothered by something. Not that she said anything, she always tried to figure things out on herself, she had always been like that…ever since she was a little girl.

When she first started to walk she was determined to do it on her own, with no help from anyone. If she fell on her rump and he'd try to help her up, she'd slap his hands away and say, "No, Daddy! I do it!"

And now, here she was, all grown up…god, where did the time go? It seemed like only yesterday when Mary Margaret came to him that late summer night, tears and fear in her eyes when she told him she was pregnant. They had just finished their junior year in high school and both of them were terrified, but he had promised her that whatever happened next, he wouldn't leave her or their baby. Twenty-eight years later, he continued to keep that promise and had no plans to stop now.

"Nine-letter word for 'troubled'."

Emma sighed as she pushed her eggs around her plate. "I don't know….concerned?"

"Hmm," David murmured as he looked at the puzzle. I was going to put down, Emma Nolan, but…I think yours works, too."

She glanced up, giving him that look, and he just chuckled as he wrote down the answer. "You're hilarious."

He just shrugged and then tossed the paper aside. "What's wrong?"

She set her fork down and shoved it away. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do," he said as he casually reached over and forked up some of her hash browns. "The question is…do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to continue sulking?"

"I don't sulk," she said as she straightened in her seat.

"You're a champion sulker when you want to be, Em…you get that from me."

He said it almost proudly, that she couldn't help but smile. "I also get your stubbornness, which makes me think you're not going to let this go."

"Smart girl," he teased with a wink.

She sighed as she picked up her coffee. "I'm just restless, Dad," she admitted before taking a sip. "I'll get over it in a minute."

"Why are you restless?"

"I don't know, I just…I'm having one of those, 'What am I doing with my life?' kind of moments I guess." She puttered out a breath as she leaned back against her seat, glancing around the diner. "I never thought I'd still be living in Storybrooke by this time, Dad…I always saw myself going off to college, seeing the world."

David's eyes softened as he leaned forward, folding his arms on the table. "I know you did, Duckie."

Emma smiled softly at her childhood nickname he had given her because apparently when she was little, she used to waddle like a duck. "Everything changed when…"

"You got pregnant," he finished for her and gave a little nod. "I understand what you're going through."

"Yeah…I guess you do," she said with a soft laugh and then glanced up. "Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you and mom didn't have me?"

"At first I did," he answered honestly. "But then I realized wondering was a waste of time, because you are the best thing that ever happened to your mother and me."

Her lips curved up a tiny bit. "Really?"

"Isn't that how you feel about Henry?" he asked with a raised brows.

"Of course," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I have no regrets, he's the love of my life."

"Well, then…there you go."

She let out another sigh and then looked up at her father, wincing slightly. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

"No, Duckie…you're being human." He took one more sip of coffee then leaned on his hip to fish out his wallet. "I have to go make my rounds, but I'll see you later at the station?"

"Where else would I be?" she asked and then with a little pout she pulled her plate back to her and stabbed at her cold eggs.

David studied her as he clipped on his badge, officially announcing he was on duty. "If you're still in this funk when I get there, we'll talk more, okay?"

"I'll be out of it, don't worry," she said and gave him a smile. "I'm almost already out of it."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting more, Emma," he said and then gently nuzzled her head before walking out.

She was being stupid, she thought as she grumpily nibbled on her bacon. She was lucky to have this life and to have parents that always supported her. She had a son that she loved and even though the father had broken her heart all those years ago…she still had all the love and support she could ever need.

She remembered how hurt she had been when Neal had left her all those years ago. When she first told him she was pregnant with his child, he was nothing but the supportive boyfriend. He hugged her, and told her everything was going to be all right and that he would support her decision no matter what.

So, it was a shocking slap in the face when he backed out of that promise after she told him she planned to keep it. The bastard actually thought she would get rid of it and then the next day she found a note in her locker at school. The asshole left her a goddamned note and didn't even have the spine to tell her to her face that he was leaving.

The note was filled with apologies and how he couldn't stay in Storybrooke…he had to get away from his controlling father. And he felt like if he stayed to be a father, he would be trapped in Storybrooke forever. He saw the baby as nothing but a curse…keeping him trapped in this town like a prisoner, when she saw the baby as a blessing…of hope and possibility.

She had told her parents that night, crying uncontrollable tears while her dad rocked her in his arms and her mother stroked her hair. They assured her that night that just because Neal had left, she wouldn't have to do this alone…she would never be alone.

And she hadn't been…and not just her parents, but also many people in this town were there for her in so many ways. Neal had broken her heart and the pain still lingered, but she had moved on…she had Henry and she raised him and loved him and did everything she could to make sure he was happy.

And that's what she was going to continue to do, she thought with a firm nod as she slid out of the booth and then made her way to the counter. "Coffee to go, please, Ruby."

"Sure thing, sweetie," she said and got quick to working on it.

No more wallowing, she told herself as she waited. So what if she felt like she was missing something in her life? It was time to get over it. She was blessed and she loved her family and life and…okay, sometimes she felt a little lonely, but that was a lot safer than feeling heartbroken.

She's dated a few times after Neal, had a few flings here and there…but she never let it go any farther than that. She couldn't let herself get emotionally involved that way…she didn't think she could ever survive that kind of pain again.

"Here you go," Ruby said and then smiled as she leaned on the counter. "So…did you hear who's back in town?"

"No," she said as she casually blew in the drinking hole to before taking a careful sip.

"Killian Jones."

Emma choked on her coffee and burned her tongue. "Son of a bitch!"

 _K &E_

She had planned to go to the station, catch up on some much needed paperwork she'd been neglecting, but instead she found herself sitting at the edge of the docks. Her feet dangled below the water, swinging back and forth as the gentle sea breeze teased and tugged at her hair.

Killian Jones was back in town.

She knew him almost all her life, however she could count the number of encounters with the man on one hand. She hardly knew him, yet…the thought of seeing him again left her absolutely breathless. Would his piercing blue eyes still send butterflies through her stomach? Would the soft lit of his voice still send chills up her spine?

She closed her eyes and took a steady breath as her mind went back, thinking of those small, yet powerful encounters. She had always known who he was; everyone did from the moment he arrived to Storybrooke with his family. His parents were born and raised in Ireland and came to their town when their two boys were just kids.

At first they seemed like the perfect family, happy and excited to start their new life here in Storybrooke. But everything had changed when Killian's father up and left with no explanation…as if one day he decided he didn't want to be a husband and a father anymore.

His mother hadn't taken the rejection well and chose endless bottles of alcohol as a source of comfort. She didn't know exactly what he went through during that time, but she did know his older brother had taken over as the responsible one, always taking care of his younger brother.

The Jones brothers were practically inseparable and for many people in the town, they were known as the troublemakers…the bad boys. She herself had always been intrigued by them…especially Killian…but she never thought of them as bad. Just…misunderstood.

He was a year older than her in school and was always aware of him in the halls or in class. Sometimes, when she had been walking down the hall hand in hand with Neal, he'd be there…leaning against the locker and their eyes would meet and she would suddenly feel exposed. Like he was seeing right through her and know all her deepest, darkest desires.

She had been fifteen when they first talked to each other and she remembered it perfectly. She was having dinner with her parents and she was on her way to the station to get her dad so they could walk to Granny's to meet mom who was saving us them a booth.

When she walked in she saw her father sitting on the edge of the chair, leaning his elbows on his legs, talking to a sulky, sixteen-year old Killian, who sported a bloody lip and a chip on his shoulder….

" _Oh…sorry," Emma sputtered as her eyes fell on Killian. "I didn't mean to…"_

 _"_ _It's all right," David said as he got up from his seat and went over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll be ready in a minute…I just have to make a quick call."_

 _"_ _It's okay," she said as her eyes shifted to Killian and felt something flutter in her stomach when he gave her a little smirk. "Granny's isn't going anywhere."_

 _David nodded and then walked over towards his desk, pointing to Killian along the way. "You stay right there."_

 _Killian rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, stretching his legs out in front of them and folding his ankles as he crossed his arms, defiantly over his chest. "Bloody ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. "And what are you staring at, Blondie?"_

 _Emma was shaking inside, but she didn't dare show it as she gave him a careless shrug. "Just wondering who you pissed off."_

 _"_ _More like the other way around," he said in a soft, yet threatening tone._

 _"_ _So, who was it?" she asked as casually as possible as she took a few steps closer._

 _"_ _Just some asshole."_

 _"_ _There are a lot of those in this town, could you be more specific?"_

 _He looked up at her and she could see a hint of amusement in his eyes. "The asshole with the broken nose."_

 _Her brows lifted. "You broke someone's nose?"_

 _"_ _Aye…bled like a stuck pig and cried like a baby."_

 _She was dying to know who it was, but she didn't want to seem too eager. "Did he deserve it?"_

 _He sighed as he scratched the back of his ear. "This may come to a surprise to you, Blondie, but I don't go around looking for fights. I punch a guy?" He gave a little shrug and gestured with his hand. "He deserves it."_

 _"_ _Okay, Killian," David said before she could respond. "Your mom wasn't home."_

 _"_ _Shocking," he quipped with a mocking look. "You might want to try the Rabbit Hole, mate…chances are she's having quality time with her good friend Jack Daniels."_

 _David cleared his throat as he shared a quick awkward look with Emma, before placing his hand on his back. "I did get a hold of your brother, though…he says to come on home."_

 _"_ _Fine," he grumbled as he got to his feet._

 _"_ _Do you need a lift?"_

 _"_ _I'm capable of walking."_

 _Whatever David was going to say next, was cut off with a soft curse when the phone rang and he went rushing over to fetch it. Killian shrugged on his leather jacket, gave his collar a little pop and gave Emma a wink as he walked by. "See you around, Blondie."_

 _"_ _I have a name, you know," she said as she turned on her heels._

 _"_ _Is that so?"_

 _"_ _Yes, that's so…I'd prefer it over, Blondie."_

 _"_ _Well, considering we probably won't speak again, it doesn't really matter now, does it?"_

 _"_ _Hey," she called out as he pulled the door open. "You might want to put some ice on that cut…it looks like crap."_

 _He glanced over his shoulder, grinned and raised one intriguing brow. "Aye…but it's better than a broken nose."_

 _The door slammed behind him and she stood there hoping that he was wrong and they would in fact talk again._

She eventually got her wish…one year later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

During her pregnancy, Granny let her work every day after school as a waitress, allowing her to earn that extra money she needed to raise a child. When she got closer to her due date, Granny wanted her to move behind the counter, but she refused because she would lose a huge amount of her tips. She was stronger than she looked and being almost nine months pregnant wouldn't stop her from serving a plate of chili fries to a customer…especially when that customer tipped generously.

The diner was empty now, but earlier it had been packed with customers winding down after a long week. Her feet were aching, her back was sore, but her pocket was heavy with tips so she was happy. Tired…but happy.

The tables had been wiped down, the floors gleamed after a good mop and all the chairs were placed upside down on the tables. All but the one she occupied with all her books and spirals spread out in front of her, as she poured over her notes. Finals were coming up and she was determined to ace them.

Granny had already went up, leaving her alone in the diner with the lights on full to beat back the dark and to keep her awake. It was just shy of midnight and she was dying to go up to the spare room Granny had gotten ready for her, but she made herself stick with it for at least another hour.

She was right in the middle of highlighting some key points of her notes when she heard the door open and jingle behind her. "We're closed," she said out loud without turning around.

"Then you should have locked the bloody door."

Her back went up, her highlighter froze mid-stream and her heart twisted painfully in her chest. She slowly turned in her chair, gripping the back of it for support and the sight of Killian nearly took her breath away. It simply shouldn't be allowed for a single human being to look this gorgeous…this…dangerous.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and then cleared it. "Um…I…forgot."

He gave a little smirk as he ran his hands through his dripping wet hair. "Good for me, then…I got caught in this torrential downpour on my way home."

"Oh." She looked out the window to see that it was in fact pouring outside and she had been so involved in her studies she didn't even notice. She looked back over at him and realized that he was indeed soaked from head to toe. His blue shirt beneath his leather jacket was sticking to his stomach like a second skin and she could actually see the outline of his abs.

"Can I use the phone?" he asked, breaking the silence. "I can ring my brother to come pick me up."

"Sure…it's over by the counter."

He quickly shrugged out of his wet jacket, hanging it on the hook by the door before making his way over. Emma winced at the wet trail he left behind on the freshly mopped floor. With a heavy sigh, she scooted back from the table and slowly got to her feet, making her way over to the janitorial closet while Killian was on the phone.

His back was facing her as he leaned over the counter, talking in low voices as she only partially listened while she mopped up his trail. She couldn't hear everything he said but now and then she could hear certain words or phrases and could follow easy enough.

"…come get me?….Granny's… no….Emma…"

She froze her actions and her heart tripped….of course he knew her name, they lived in a small town…but she never heard him say it before and it made her feel…tingly…all over.

"…Oh, sod off…can you or not?…no…no I get it…just…when you can…bugger off!"

She was smiling softly to herself as she noticed the sound of sibling bickering and found it endearing. She grew up an only child of course and always slightly wondered what it would be like to have a brother or sister.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

She jolted as she spun around and her eyes widened when he stalked over to her. "I'm…mopping the floor…you left a wet trail."

He was by her side in two long strides, snagging the mop from her hand. "I'll do that, you go sit back down."

"It's my job," she said as she tried to take it back.

"And it's my mess," he pointed out pulling the mop out of reach. "Go sit down before you slip and fall."

"Fine!" she exasperated with a roll of her eyes as she tried to make her way back over to the table as gracefully as she could manage without waddling. "Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I'm completely invalid you know."

He grinned as he finished the last of the mopping and then leaned slightly against the handle. "And just because you're a stubborn ass, doesn't mean you should deny help once in a while."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I am not stubborn."

He snorted out a laugh as he made his way over to the closet to put away the mop. "Sure you're not, Blondie."

"You don't even know me."

He closed the door and slowly turned around to face her, slipping his hands into his back pockets. "Perhaps I'd like to."

Her cheeks flushed at his words, her heart stammered at his stare and she desperately reached for her water to relieve her incredibly dry throat. "There's not much to know," she finally murmured, clearing her throat as she became suddenly interested in her textbook.

"I doubt that," he murmured so softly she almost didn't hear it. "Mind if I help myself to some coffee? My brother is going to be awhile."

"Sure."

"Thanks." He nimbly jumped up onto the counter and then smoothly swung his legs over and plopped down on the other side. "Do you want some? I can make decaf."

"No thanks," she said, giving him a polite smile. "I'm good with my water."

She tried to pay attention to her notes but her eyes couldn't help but drift his way now and then. And sometimes their eyes would meet and she would blush like an idiot and quickly look back down at her work as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

The wonderful aroma of freshly brewed coffee filled the air and she smiled lazily as she began to idly doodle in the margins of her notes. She didn't know Killian Jones that well, but it was nice having him here and he certainly wasn't bad to look at. He had always been a mystery to her…a mystery she was desperate to solve. She'd like to crack through some of those walls tonight, but at the same time keep her own walls up in the process. She promised herself after Neal had left, that she wouldn't put herself through that again.

"Have a thing for swans?"

She gasped as she jolted in her seat. "God! Don't you know better than to sneak up on a pregnant woman?! Do you want me to go into early labor?"

He laughed softly. "Apologies, love…I thought you heard me."

Emma watched him set his mug down and grab the nearest chair off a table, flip it right sight up, and then straddle, resting his forearms on the back. "You have a bunch of swan sketches in the margins."

"Yeah, so?" Slightly embarrassed, she shrugged it off as she closed her notebook. "I like swans…ever since I was little."

He took a sip of his coffee and lifted a brow. "Why?"

She nervously began to tap her pen against the table. "I don't know, I just…I've always thought they were pretty…and I remember my parents reading me The Ugly Ducking when I was little."

"Is that why your dad calls you Duckie?" he asked with a grin.

Emma's jaw dropped. "How…how do you know that?"

He chuckled softly as he gave a little shrug. "I overheard him calling you that a few times…it's cute."

She recognized the teasing tone and rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up."

"Although I wouldn't call you a duckling anymore, Blondie…you're more like a swan."

His words send her stomach a flutter, but she tried her best to laugh it off. "Right…nothing more beautiful and graceful than an eight month pregnant woman that desperately tries not to waddle when she walks."

The laugh rolled out of him and it was so infectious she couldn't help but laugh in return. He had this weird way of making her nervous for one minute, and then putting her in complete ease the next.

He nodded at her books. "What are you studying? Chemistry?"

"Yeah," she said with a defeating sigh. "Final is Monday morning."

He gave her a sympathetic wince. "Brutal…does Mrs. Hackman still teach it?"

"Unfortunately."

Understanding, Killian just laughed. "She couldn't stand me…tried her best to fail me, but I made sure she wouldn't get the satisfaction."

"Mrs. Hackman doesn't like anybody…its part of her charm, however, she's the only teacher that doesn't pity me and treats me like the rest so, that's refreshing."

His brows furrowed. "The other teachers pity you?"

"They try to make things easy for me…considering my…situation." She was now fidgeting with her pen, tangling between her fingers. "It's frustrating…I'm don't want any handouts."

"Most people would take that advantage."

"I'm not most people," she answered quickly and strongly with a look of determination on her face.

"Aye," he said softly as his eyes flickered over her features. "I'm gathering that."

She held his gaze for a moment, completely getting lost in his deep, blue eyes. No one had ever looked at her like that, not even Neal and she felt completely exposed. She cursed herself as she looked away. She had planned to break down his walls and here he was breaking down some of her own without even realizing it.

She cleared her throat and shifted in her chair. "Um…I'm sorry about your mom."

His eyes flashed, holding her stare before finally looking away, clenching his jaw as his grip on the coffee mug tightened. For a moment, all you could hear were the soft patter of the rain from outside and distant thunder and Emma began to worry that she might have overstepped.

She was just about to apologize when his rough, deep voice echoed through the room.

"She died long before we buried her in the ground." His eyes flickered back to hers. "I mourned her a long time ago."

She didn't know what to say next, so she simply reached over and gently covered his hand with hers. His skin was still slightly cold from getting caught in the rain, so she tried to warm it up a bit with gentle sweeps of her thumb.

He was looking down, transfixed on their joined hands and his chest began to move rapidly, as if he was having trouble breathing. And when those bright blue eyes locked in on hers, she could see the emotion swirling inside them. Her own heart started hammering in her chest when he started to shift closer to her…his head began to lean in, so she found herself leaning in.

His eyes fluttered to her lips. "Emma…"

The loud jangle of the door flying open made them jump apart, completely startled and shaken to the core. Emma placed her hand on her rapid heart, while Killian cursed as he scowled at the door, where is brother stood.

"Man, is it coming down out there," Liam said with a laugh as he set his umbrella aside and walked over to him.

Killian sighed when he saw the wet trail he left and spared Emma a look. "I'll get the mop," he grumbled before getting up.

She laughed softly before turning towards his brother. "Hey, Liam."

"Hello, Emma," he said with a devilish grin. "I appreciate the hospitality you've given my little brother."

Still slightly shaken up by the almost…something…Emma tried her best to hide it with a breathless laugh. "It was no trouble."

"Here." Killian tossed the mop to Liam, who caught it inches from smacking him in the face. "You left a mess…clean it up."

"Oh." Liam turned around to see his wet trail. "Apologies." He quickly began to mop up his mess and spared his brother a quick glance. "So…are you all packed, baby brother?"

His eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Just about."

Emma felt something unpleasant twist deep in her belly. "Packed?" Her eyes looked to Killian in question. "Are you…taking a trip?"

"Going to travel the world together," Liam answered for him, grinning like a fool as he wrapped his arm around Killian. "Adventures in the open sea…just like we dreamed of when we were kids."

"We also said we'd one day sail away to Neverland on _the Jolly Roger_ ," Killian teased.

"Aye…and maybe one day we will, brother," he said and just to annoy him, he ruffled his hair.

"The Jolly Roger?" Emma asked with a little laugh. "Isn't that the name of Captain Hook's ship from Peter Pan?"

"Sure is…it was always Killian's favorite story growing up." He hooked his arm back around Killian's neck. "We named the boat we built together _The Jolly Roger_ …just seemed to fit."

Impressed, Emma lifted her brows. "You two built a boat?"

"Aye," Killian said sheepishly. "We started when we were kids…just something to keep us busy, but…the older we got, the more serious we took it."

"Finished it just a few months ago," Liam said proudly. "And tomorrow morning, she's going to take us far away from here…adventure awaits, right brother?"

"Right," he said as he took the mop away. "I'll go put this away, you go out to the car, I'll be right behind you."

"Sure," he said and then reached for Emma's hand and kissed the back of it. "Good night to you, Emma."

She couldn't help but smile…he was quite the charmer. "Good night, Liam…I hope you enjoy your adventures."

"Count it," he said with a wink.

Emma watched him go and then put on a smile for Killian to hide her sadness of him leaving. "I'll walk you out."

"You don't have to get up."

"I need to lock up behind you," she said as she began to lift herself off the chair, belly first.

He had started to reach out and help, but she was already on her feet, so he awkwardly shoved him in his pockets as he walked to the door. "Thank you for letting me stay here," he said as he shrugged on his jacket. "And for the coffee."

"Sure…anytime." She watched him open the door and the smell of fresh rain swept over her and as he stepped out on the covered stoop, she quickly followed. "Killian?"

He turned back around, popping up his collar. "Hmm?"

"Will you…do you think…" She took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered to his. "Will you ever come back?"

His lips turned up slightly as he shook his head in disbelief. "If someone asked me that an hour ago, I'd have said, no."

"And now?" she asked softly.

He took a step closer to her and then reached up to snap off a buttercup from one of the hanging pots and gently tucked it behind her ear. "I hope so."

He then took a step away and then another, keeping his eyes on hers as if he was drinking her in. "I'll see around…Swan."

She laughed at the nickname and he gave her one last smile before finally turning his back to hers…and disappeared into the rain.

He would eventually return home…five years later…for Liam's funeral.


End file.
